mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Marquelie'Ithil
Name Elven Name: Marquelie'Ithil Korianthil Common first name translation: "October Moon" IC Information Current Age: 158 Attitude: Marquelie is reserved and often quiet, instead allowing others to speak while she listens. She will, however, speak or offer council when she thinks it appropriate to do so and will always be according to need of the situation. This ability to both listen and speak out makes her versatile in both follower and leader roles as situations demand. She's bright and has a keen understanding of her kin and their needs; oft times knowing or seeing problems they may have before they are spoken. She will typically seek out the company of other elves in preference to any others and, if the situation demands, will grudgingly band with non-elves. She is even more reserved than normal around humans, not having great interaction with them and truly just does not know how to handle their unpredictable behaviors and irrational urges. This attitude has led many outside Evermeet to presume her aloof, arrogant or even snobbish. Despite her usually quiet demeanor, she does have a good sense of humor, has a love for good friends and company and has a fondness for aesthetic arts. Appearance: Petite but strong, Marquelie moves with august poise, maintaining an air of dignity about her regardless of circumstance. Worn pulled away from her face, her perfectly maintained silky ebon hair falls in a gentle curtain just beyond her shoulders and is accented by precise tight braids. Her almond-shaped eyes, deep cerulean in color and flecked with gold, are topped by expressive eyebrows. Her nose tapers to a pert point just above naturally full light pink lips. No immediately visible mark interrupts her smooth alabaster skin. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): In her combative times, Marquelie deviates from the silvery-white preferred garb and instead takes on the hues of deepest night or dusk with silver or white highlights. She seems to favor an ancient Elf-blade as well as the Staff and is no stranger to the traditional Elven Longbow. In non-combative times she can be expected to be seen in the traditional diaphanous flowing silvery-white gowns or robes, occasionally highlighted with pastels and accompanying diadems and accessories. Ever-present around her neck on a woven chain of mithril is a moonbar crystal carved in the shape of a small flat disk. Set half-way atop and behind the crystal disk is a flat moonstone carved in the shape half-moon that is slightly larger than the crystal itself. The Crystal captures moonlight and luminesces even in the darkest of places as she wills. It may or may not be visible at times but she is –never- without this holy symbol to her goddess. Character's Religious Dogma: Mirrors Sehanine Moonbow...with something a little extra. Common Statistics Race: Silver (moon) Elf Height: 5'5 Weight: 115 Skin Tone: Purest Alabaster Skin Texture: smooth and unblemished except for a pure-white 'moon' birthmark behind her left ear. Eyes: Cerulean with gold flecks Hair: Deepest ebon Left Handed or Right Handed: Right Favored Weapons: Quarterstaff, Longsword and Longbow Accent: Heavily Olde Elven (type spoken in Evermeet among Nobles and Elven Court) Commonly spoken languages: Prefers to speak Elven but will speak common to benefit those, though mostly herself, who she'd rather not hear butcher the language. Recognizable Features: None other than what is listed in the "Appearance" above. Relatives: The Korianthil Noble line of Evermeet. Backstory: Born DR1217, year of the Falling Moon, Marquelie'Ithil entered the sacred lands of Evermeet via Myth Ruith to the well positioned family Korianthil . Marked with a small pure-white symbol of the moon behind her left ear, her family knew she had been chosen at birth by the Lady of Dreams. Early on she displayed naturally small boons and blessings at the Lunar Hallowings that only Priestess of Sehanine were normally known to perform. Her parents steeped her in the dogma of Sehanine Moonbow with help of a priestess of the faith. Marquelie'Ithil grew intelligent and wise beyond her years and began dreaming of things that would come to pass. Little did anyone know, Marquelie'Ithil was being watched since she could speak by the Knights of the Seven Sacred Mysteries of Ruith. Eventually, she was taken in at only seventy years old and dubbed Knight of the First Sacred Mystery after the culmination of her dreams prophesized the sinking of HMS Griffon’s Flight with all hands in a freak storm conjured by a vengeful wizard. One of the youngest to ever receive this honor, Marquelie'Ithil treats it passionately and ensures all she does reflects upon the position given her. Learning to be a priestess and a secretive Knight has honed her impulsive side to a more reserved “wait and see” demeanor like her Gold elven kin. Though curtailed greatly, she still has the occasional outburst of inquisitiveness of her Silver Elven heritage. Her years in the company of the Knights taught her martial discipline of sword and shield, Longbow and of course the favored staff. She was drilled in the study of undead of all types to know how best to defeat them when faced with such reviled creatures during her journies. Most importantly she was given secrets of what it is to be a Knight in Sehanine's name and holds these secrets close to her heart. Once she had absorbed all they were allowed to teach her for her rank, she was to be released to experience on her own, but fate would have a word to say otherwise.... Marquelie'Ithil was to come to Cormanthyr on pilgrimage but just a fortnight before embarking, she received a vision of Tangled Trees being razed to the ground by wicked Drow and their allies. Her journey was postponed until confirmation could be made and it was found that a few of the senior Knights also had this vision. Deemed to be the destiny of Tangled Trees, Marquelie’Ithil's journey was now changed from pilgrim to reconciler of any that may have escaped and to recover what could be from the ashes. She is charged now as Knight of the Second Sacred Mystery to seek out and guide those she finds to Evermeet or help them settle in more hospitable lands until the time that elven repopulation and retaking of Cormanthyr occurs. It is now 1375DR and her duty clear…what the future holds is within the Luminous cloud and the dreams that are given her… Side note: It was during her time as Knight of the First she was introduced and 'fell in love' with a gold elven noble. She learned the hard way, despite warnings, how cruel young nobles could be to young loves. The eventual heart break passed, she picked up the pieces and stowed them away deep inside herself, disallowing another the closeness she once knew with her first love. Though dreams of love from the Mystic Seer have come and gone over the years, she has remained thusfar resolved to have only cordial relationships. Whether another will be able to reassemble the shattered pieces of her heart, she doesn't know...nor at this time, does she care. Goals/Possible Plot-Hook Ideas: * Recover what is possible from the destruction of the Tangled Trees Chapter of Knights of the Seven Sacred Mysteries and safe it away. * Reform a chapter of the Knights of the Seven Sacred Mysteries in Cormanthyr * Recover lost magics and lore from Myth Drannor * Make Sehanine’s presence in Cormanthyr well known by way of devoting shrines, holy glades for Lunar Hallowings and possibly even an eventual “temple” as a foothold in the ancient wood. * Aid in destruction of undead whenever and where ever possible that would blight the elven wood. * Wants to ensure she honors her family by who and what she is Misc Facts: * loves muffins with nuts and cranberries * enjoys Elverquisst with nearly anything * Has a fondness for moon dogs and silver hounds * Desires to reach ranking of Knight of the Seventh Sacred Mystery * From a high ranking/wealthy Moon elven family on Evermeet (Korianthil) * Would consider becoming a Baelnorn for the right reasons and Sehanine willed it so (OOC) Information Time spent in Myth Drannor: 01 October 2007 (Bio made 24 October 2007) Playing Status: Active Regional Feats (Concept Related): None Current Character Level: 17th (as of February 13 2010) Current Character Alignment: NG 'Perfect Alignment Title:'Pure Elven ' Category:PC Category:PC